


It Doesn't Mean I Should

by sunalso



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley's been waiting for Buffy to get back to the dorms, when someone else shows up instead.<br/>Set sometime in mid-S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Mean I Should

Where the he…ck was Buffy?

Riley’d been waiting in her dorm room for fifteen minutes and so far both her and Willow had been no-shows. He’d paced back and forth between the two dorm beds approximately a million times before dropping to sit on the edge of the narrow mattress on Buffy’s side of the room.

He sighed and starting mentally running over the procedure to field strip a rifle. He got about half-way through when the door burst open and Spike hurled himself backwards into the room. The vampire slammed to door behind him and clicked the lock into place.

“Slayer, I…” Spike turned and saw Riley sitting on Buffy’s bed. His eyes darted around but the soldier appeared to be the room’s sole occupant. “Where’s the Slayer?” Spike asked in confusion, like she might be hiding under the bed or in the closet.

Riley shrugged. “I don’t know. I was supposed to meet her here at 9:15. What are you doing in her room, Hostile 17?” Standing up the soldier towered over Spike, but the vampire didn’t look impressed.

“Just patrol business, same as usual.” Spike shrugged off his duster and tossed it on Willow’s bed. “So you’ve been waiting here for the better part of half an hour and, what, you’ve just been sitting there like an overgrown sack of potatoes?” The vampire ran his gaze up and down the bulky frame of the soldier.

Riley gulped nervously. The vampire’s blue eyes sure were intense. “I’ve just been waiting. For Buffy.”

“Right, and you’ve not been smelling her frillies while she’s out?”

“Not been what?”

The vampire walked over to the dresser on Buffy’s side of the room and pulled open the top drawer. He rummaged around for a moment before turning to look at Riley with a sly smile on his face. Slowly, Spike lifted his hand out of the drawer, a bright red pair of panties hanging from one finger. “Proper fetching, these are. She ever worn them for you?” Staring, dumbfounded, the soldier just shook his head. “Ah, they’re more my color anyway.” Spike brought the fabric to his face, inhaling deeply.

Gasping in outrage, Riley took two strides across the room. He closed one large hand around the vampire’s throat and cocked back the other into a fist, ready to strike. “Put those back.”

“You going to make me?” Spike taunted. “I stole them fair and square.” He pouted at being forced to give up his prize.

Riley let go of the vampire’s neck and grabbed the wrist of the arm holding the underwear, using his body to pin the slighter man against the dresser so he couldn’t escape. “I said: put them back.” He twisted Spike’s arm so that the panties would fall back into the open drawer. For a few seconds the vampire resisted, struggling to get away, but with the chip he couldn’t really fight back. Finally, he stopped and dropped Buffy’s underwear. Both men were breathing hard, their faces inches apart.

Spike’s tongue traced over his lower lip and Riley found he couldn’t look away. They were still pressed tightly together from the tussle and the soldier suddenly found himself very aware of the hard planes and tight muscles of the body that was so intimately pushed against his. Something else hard was prodding against his thigh.

This was wrong, so wrong, but Riley couldn’t help himself. With a groan he bent down and pressed his lips to the vampire’s, finding them surprising soft. After a moment Spike was kissing him back, his cool tongue demanding entrance. Riley parted his lips and eagerly swirled his own tongue around Spike’s as the vampire thrust it eagerly between the soldier’s teeth.

Gently, Spike pushed Riley back towards the bed and stepped in between the larger man’s knees as the soldier sat. Spike pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it away, hissing as Riley leaned forward to tease one of his flat nipples. The soldier was amazed at how gorgeous the other man was, and how much he wanted to taste and touch the vampire. The Initiative had it all wrong, some demons could be beautiful.   

Riley used both hands to grab Spike by the ass and pull the vampire roughly against him. With a growl Spike brought his lips back down on the soldier’s and they kissed with abandon, their bodies rocking together.

****

Buffy woke with a start, rolling over so quickly she fell off the bed, landing with a thump.

“You okay?” Willow’s muffled voice came from the other side of the dorm room.

“Just peachy.” Buffy dropped her head into her hands. Her nether area was still pulsing with the aftershocks of her wet dream. Did girls even have wet dreams? Was there a different name for them?

“Willow?”

“Yeah?”

“Exactly _what_ was in those cookies you made?”


End file.
